Tame Me
by theonedeidara
Summary: Sasori hates Deidara with passion, ever since the first day they cross paths. But as time goes by, he has a drastic change of heart...will he succumb to his feelings, or will he fight for his pride?


**Tame Me**

By: theonedeidara

**.~.~.~.**

Maybe it was his hair. It reminded him of blood…memories he'd rather hold back. Or perhaps it'd been the first words he said to him that struck a chord. But then, it could have possibly been his uncaring attitude that somehow revealed a lust for attention.

Deidara didn't know what it was, but something about the transfer guy got deep in his nerve. And it made the blonde wish to have him drop dead to the floor.

It was a summer school day, and Deidara found himself greatly annoyed by everything around him. His heated cheeks, the art room, Itachi, the smell of paint, the excruciating background voices, the sunlight banging on his face, the freaking color red…..Yes, all of it.

But Deidara knew. Who was he kidding?

He very well knew that all these things were derivative excuses for his real internal issues. They had first commenced when a certain transfer student came to the school and radically turned Deidara's world in a 180 degree angle.

Sasori–or redhead, as Deidara mockingly referred to him as- had first made appearance the second semester of school in his art class, during fourth hour. That same week all the students from art class were expecting a new instructor, one feared for her strictness in judging artwork. New at school, her name was Ms. Galindo, she who had the reputation of a ruthless grader.

But that mattered not. What mattered was that chaos propelled itself the same day the new instructor and student arrived. The day when Deidara was feeling explosive. Meaning, intoxicantly hyperactive. He had entered class with such a cheery attitude that even Itachi raised an eyebrow when he first laid eyes on him. It was not that the behavior was eerie; it was the lack of self-restriction in a prominent class Deidara took as the most significant course he could ever have in the whole world.

And that day, things didn't go right for a blonde.

First, he had been caught eating an apple when class begun, and since food was forbidden in classrooms, he was exposed to public humiliation by Ms. Galindo. But they didn't know Deidara. None of them did but Itachi. Nothing would not impede him from achieving happiness the second week of art class.

For some reason or another, he ignored how he had been repressed moments ago and was distracted by a classmate who was chasing someone around, playing tag. By that time the third bell had not rung yet, so the class had not officially started. Or so Deidara thought.

The blonde was in his own world, and realizing that he had just been tagged by Ten Ten, he made his way towards the back rows and searched for someone to tag in return.

The moment occurred then. Deidara saw a slim figure from behind with hair the colour of blood and deliberately-for he had the urge to, he could not stop himself- touched his classmate's shoulder in a childish manner.

"TAG!" Deidara yelled at the stranger. Deidara looked back, expecting to be chased after at any moment. But that didn't happen. The guy remained still, unmovable. Next, he turned around sharply.

Aquamarine and coal black clashed. All he got from the redhead was a cold stare and the heaviest words he had ever carried upon his shoulder from any stranger.

It wasn't the negative cannotation of the words themselves that pierced Deidara's chest. Neither how Sasori accentuated the last three words, or the stinging tone that he had used.

"Don't you ever touch me again like that. I… hate you."

It was the irrational emotion emanating from the redhead's eyes. That hatred, it was meant for Deidara. It hurt, it hurt that someone that did not know him completely had such an erroneous impression of him. How dare he? Why did he believe he had the right to assume about him as he did, without giving him a chance to prove he could be-something more than just hatred?

At this, Deidara responded with a frown. There was not much to respond back to, his ego had been crushed by this guy and he felt horrible. Maybe there had been something wrong he had done and it had been witnessed by this guy who claimed to hate him? Perhaps the guy was bipolar and was this way with most people?

_Idiot. Narcissistic bastard. Son of a bitch. Asshole…_

These were all the insults Deidara could think of before turning away and going back to his seat.

"…The principal elements of design include line, shape, color, and texture. By the end of today you all should know these. You all better be ready for tomorrow because you will have an exam and I better grade good scores or else you will all fail my class..." The art teacher went on.

At this point the lecture over the basics had commenced. Not that Deidara was feeling his best. Disquieting thoughts still dwelled within his mind and for about a good hour he could not stop pondering about a certain person that happened to be a redhead.

But all the same, he knew, deep down, that a passionate sensation had been ignited.

.~.~.~.

A/N: That was it for today my lovelies. Comment and subscribe!~


End file.
